


Reflected Sunlight off the Waning Gibbous

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Hauntober, M/M, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Rio and Makhel go on a date but it rains.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hauntober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Reflected Sunlight off the Waning Gibbous

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Dating.  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Moonlight=  
> Characters: Rio, Makhel, Azmaria, Nioku, Mae

=Moonlight=  


The reflected sunlight off the waning gibbous managed to peak through the branches above the boys’ heads. Rio and Makhel walked silently through the forest. Rio was trailing behind Makhel some as the taller boy seemed to know the area.  
“Where are we headed,” Rio asked. Makhel was already climbing up the side of a steep hill.  
“You’ll see,” Makhel said, turning to look at Rio who could just barely see a smile on his face. “Just a little bit farther.” He offered a hand to Rio and helped him climb the hill faster.  
When they got to the top, Makhel’s attention went to the sky as clouds rolled in.  
“That’s a disappointment,” he moaned out.  
“What is,” Rio asked, looking up at the sky as the clouds parted letting in the reflected sunlight off the waning gibbous. The clouds around it seemed to glow.  
“Wow, that’s pretty,” Rio gasped out and then the sound of thunder filled the air.  
“All this way and it starts raining,” Makhel whimpered out, a dejected expression on his face.  
“It’s alright,” Rio said, grabbing his hand. “It’s the thought that counts.” He smiled as lightning flashed behind him, giving Rio a yellow glow, almost a halo.  
“You’re beautiful,” Makhel gasped out and Rio blushed deeply. He tilted Rio’s head up slightly with just the tip of his index finger. “May I kiss you?”  
Rio simply nodded, staring into Makhel’s bright green eyes. The reflected sunlight off the waning gibbous shimmered in Rio’s gold eyes and caused his gold hair to shimmer.  
There was a sudden flash of lightning followed by a clap of booming thunder.  
“I think we should head back,” Makhel said, regretfully tearing his gaze off of Rio and turned it to the sky. “It looks like it’s going to be coming down hard and fast.” Rio dragged his hand down Makhel’s strong torso before pulling away, letting his hand drop. He too looked up at the sky.  
“Lightning is my friend,” he stated. “It won’t hurt us.”  
“I’m more worried about the water,” Makhel stated. “Rain is like acid on my bare skin.” Rio understood and grabbed his hand, tugging gently.  
“Then, let’s go,” Rio said. Makhel nodded and followed Rio down the way they came. “We can come back when we know it won’t be raining.”  
“That’s a good thought,” Makhel said, a smile crossing his lips. “How did you get to be so smart when your brothers are…”  
“A brooding edge master and a negative IQ moron,” Rio supplied. “Yeah, I don’t even know.” He sighed and tripped, taking Makhel with him. They tumbled down the hill and when they landed, Makhel was on top of Rio. “Oof, sorry.”  
“I thought you were graceful,” Makhel said, getting up and then aided Rio to his feet, pulling out twigs and leaves from his long, golden hair. “Grah!”  
A drop of water fell onto Makhel and it looked like he had a red welt where it landed. Immediately, they hurried to a covered bus stop where they sat and waited, leaning their heads against the back wall.  
“I had a nice time,” Rio said, looking over at Makhel. Somehow, his eyes caught a sliver of the reflected sunlight off the waning gibbous. He then pulled out his phone and sent out a text. Shortly after, it buzzed with a response. “Mom’s coming to pick us up. She should be here in about ten minutes.”  
“Alright,” Makhel said, smiling at Rio.  
The two of them sat in silence, listening to the rainfall and the thunder crashing as they held hands.  


\---  


“Thanks, Mrs. Willower,” Makhel said, patting himself down with a towel. “Aquagenic urticaria is annoying to live with.”  
“You don’t have a medicine to take,” Azmaria asked, offering Rio and Makhel hot apple cider.  
“My health insurance provider thinks it’s a fake medical condition because it’s so rare,” Makhel stated. “There’s less than a hundred known cases of it worldwide.”  
“How do you shower,” Nioku asked, sitting on the table eating a lettuce, guacamole, bacon, and tomato sandwich. Dean was laying down at his feet, licking up the occasional bit he brushed off his pajama bottoms.  
“Carefully,” Makhel said, raising an eyebrow at Nioku. “What’s it matter to you?”  
Nioku shrugged, letting his feet dangle freely off the table.  
“I found an antihistamine,” Mae said, entering the kitchen. There was a towel on her head. “Whoa, what happened to you?” Mae looked at Makhel’s arms, covered in red welts and hives.  
“He’s allergic to water,” Nioku stated as Mae sat cross-legged on the counter, looking at Makhel.  
“Ooh, that sounds harsh,” she stated. “You have my condolences. Not sure what you’re gonna do with them, but you have them.”  
“Thanks,” Makhel said, popping a couple of pills and dry swallowing them.  
Mae took the rest of the pills, hopped off the counter, and left.  
“Well, I’m going to go finish what I was doing before you texted,” Azmaria said, smiling, and then she left as well.  
Nioku just sat there on the table, watching Rio and Makhel while eating his sandwich.  
“Dude, what’s your problem,” Makhel asked, looking at Nioku.  
“This is the only room I’m allowed to eat in,” Nioku stated.  
“He leaves his dishes all over the place,” Rio supplied. “He’s a disaster.”  
“Oh, and you’re so distinguished,” Nioku mocked, finishing his sandwich. “Let’s go, Dean.” The wolf hopped to his feet and Nioku slid off the table. Dean followed him out of the room.  
“I think it stopped raining,” Rio said, looking at Makhel. “I’ll go check.” He slid off the stool he was sitting on and stepped through the sliding glass door to check. “Come out.” Makhel nodded and stepped up next to Rio, starring up at the waning gibbous.  
“It’s a lot better now that it’s not raining,” Makhel stated and pulled Rio into the yard proper. “Do you know how to dance?”  
“Yeah,” Rio replied and the two proceeded to perform a waltz in the reflected sunlight off the waning gibbous.


End file.
